1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a shadow mask thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels, and each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving them.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member disposed therebetween. The organic light emitting member may emit light of three primary colors, for example, red, green, and blue. The materials that make up the organic light emitting member may be different according to the colors emitted from the organic light emitting member, and because the different materials are used, processes for manufacturing them may be additionally executed. As a result, the manufacturing process may be lengthened and the number of manufacturing process may be increased.
Also, a predetermined distance as a process margin may be required due to the masks used for forming the organic light emitting members of each color such that the aperture ratio is reduced.